Couteau Family
The Couteau Family, literally coming from the French word "Knife Family" and previously known as Couteau Trading Company 'around 1500 to 1930, is the main family tree and the protagonistic bloodline family of ''LOTM: Sword of Kings storyline. They are also the most and single important family of the story alongside Astaroth Family in Qliphoth and Rihavein Family in Aldegyr Kingdom for being the three most influential families to the storyline. While the story itself don't go so deep in their history, the Couteau Family is an American-French family living in United States and are known for having most of their members joining the Global Pact Defense to help to defend their country from KnightWalker Family and other international threats. Despite their lack of information In-Universe, their greatest legacy in World War III in 2036 are only bad things like the Hands of Apocalypse and by extension the '''Aurozia Terrorist Organization. ''History The oldest record of the family was around 1508 when their first descendents escaped from the War of the Leagues of Cambrai and went to England where they founded a Trade Sea Company and 200 years later stabilised themselves in United States during the American Revolutionary War in 1775. Thanks to the conflict, the family used their services to serve both British Empire and United States' armies by transporting weapons and natural resources like gunpowder to the ground forces and seemed to be the most neutral company of the war considering they formed a contract with both countries to keep them in check no one would stop their trains to transport resources to their enemies. During this period, the Couteau Family had its own private army formed by 10,000 soldiers to protect their vessels from pirates that were common at that time. By 1803, at the height of its rule in England, the Couteau company had a private army of about 260,000—twice the size of the British Army. The company eventually came to rule large areas of England with its private armies, exercising military power and assuming administrative functions. On the year of 1930, the company grew up to be an multi-international organization of weapons instead of natural resources like coffee, sugar and salt. During this time, the business of coffee and caoutchouc became very expensive in South America and allowed to the expand their influence in Brazil and Argentina until the Great Depression in United States. Cities all around the world were hit hard, especially those dependent on heavy industry like Couteau Company. Construction was virtually halted in many countries. Farming communities and rural areas suffered as crop prices fell by about 60%. Facing plummeting demand with few alternative sources of jobs, areas dependent on primary sector industries such as mining and logging suffered the most. Thanks to the crisis, the masters of the company committed suicide-group for losing all their wealth overnight. With this, the rest of what the Couteau Company left behind was scrapped and robbed by criminals to use their weapons in criminal activities in order to survive in the world marked by the Great Depression, ending the company and its private army. From what is known, their private army became a terrorist organization in Pakistan known as '''Aurozia Terrorist Organization', a terrorist organization named after the last mistress of the family called Aurozia Couteau, the great grandmother of Katarina Couteau born on the year of 1880 and died in 1931, ending officially the Couteau Trading Company. The few who refused to commit suicide decided to stay in United States and formed their new family of normal workers in the factories of American Army in World War II and Cold War to stabilize their new financial support. Thanks to many conflicts that USA got involved, their work-handing was necessary and almost all children they had were forced to work for them to survive in their new world of poverty and hunger. With the end of Cold War, the Aurozia Terrorist Organization gained influence in the Middle East and offered support to Couteau Family from United States for being pure-blooded Couteaus but naturally they refused to get involved with the terrorist and mercenaries, mainly because Aurozia was involved with religious genocide, selling of children as sex-slaves and terrorist activities like bombing and attacking peaceful nations. Around the year of 1980, the Global Pact Defense was founded and the Couteau Family joined the organization as officers and scientists, thus allowing them to survive without struggle and slaving themselves to forced larbor. Finally, on the year of 2000, Haruko Couteau with many other of her sisters (it's implied she had more than 9 sisters, with Akrak Couteau being one of them). Thanks to high-financial support of the family from GDP, they divided themselves and followed different paths, now only Akrak and Haruko were serving GDP as soon as their unnamed father passed away. During their studies, Akrak and Haruko met Richard Sampson and Nick Fury in the GDP Academy and became a group of best friends until Akrak developed racists and low emotions towards religious people for living in the ignorance, letting their country die believing God will save them rather than fighting to protect what they love the most. Nick and Richard agreed with that but Akrak went much further and thought about complete genocide and finally left the group of friends to stay inside of her room creating designs and drafts of what would be one the Hand of Apocalypse. After a terrorist attack in the White House ignited by Akrak herself to call the attention of US people to kill all religious people, Akrak fled to Paris where she became part of KnightWalker Family and developed the first version of Hand of Apocalypse, a plasma cannon known as Hlokoust Cannon that would be later used by Eckidina KnightWalker to destroy Fiore Kingdom. Many years later, Haruko married Iruka Couteau and travalled to Japan to a Honey Moon when they saw an infant Katarina near a river, abandoned by her parents. They then adopted Katarina and returned to USA, but one day Akrak visited Haruko's house and burned down her home and almost killed the young Katarina on the process for considering her a burden in the way of her "beloved sister". With Akrak knowing their location, Haruko and Iruka fled to Japan and created a home in Tenguu City where they lived happily until the birth of Eugen Katsuragi. Due to the crisis of Japanese's economy, they had no condictions to rise another child and sent Eugen to a friend family living in Eurasia where she could grow happily. With the crisis getting worse, Haruko formed a blood pact with Ara Astaroth to give her enough money for Katarina to survive as there were no jobs to be found and she was starving to death. In exchange, Ara claimed her soul and gave them enough funds to survive for 50 years. Years later, when Katarina had 8-year old, Iruka discovered Haruko formed a pact with Ara and refused to let her steal her soul, it resulted in Ara killing the couple in a car crash while the two were running away from her, turning Katarina into an lonely orphan that would grow up suffering on the hands of society. Years later, Eugen Couteau, now known as Eugen Katsuragi, would be killed by the vicious Aki Honda during the invasion of Mafusa Gang to Tenguu City during the night when the WWIII began. This was caused because Eugen protected Katarina from being tortured and killed by Aki Honda, resulting in one of the few Couteaus alive to die. With this, it's implied all other Couteaus died on World War III thanks to KnightWalkers and Ultimate Despair's terrorists attacks since most of them were living in Asia and the continent is currently 100% infected with radiation and lethal biological weapons; leaving only Akrak and Katarina alive as the last remnants of the family. Akrak once again made her move and used 900 Hands of Apocalypse to destroy the World Order and planned to end the World War III with the victory to KnightWalker Alliance yet she was killed (better, she committed suicide) by the Rogues during their invasion to Morte to stop her from ending the life on Earth. It was believed Katarina was now the last remmant person of Couteau Family but it soon proved to be wrong as a person known as Vira Hermes, the future version of Eugen Katsuragi who was revived as a Black Demon, was alive and claimed to be Katarina's blood related sister. It was later revealed Vira was indeed Eugen Katsuragi revived as a demon under the servitude of Ara Astaroth as one of her generals in the Revelation of Qliphoth. After many years of combat with Vira during their conflict with Balam Alliance, Vira ultimately faced the Past Eugen, who was still caring in nature and defeated her combat to prevent the insane Vira from killing Katarina while she fought her biological father, Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, the Dark Emperor of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire. With the Past Eugen killing Vira, her essence on the existence was erased and Vira became nothing but memories in the minds of those she killed in the Afterlife or made suffer in the Living World. Despite Eugen was technically "dead", she continued alive as a Spirit Guide but that does not mean she physically alive, so even if Eugen could still be seen as a Spirit she still dead. Therebefore, Katarina continues to be the last person of the Couteau Family. For more than 5,000,000,000 years, Katarina continued wandering through the Multi-Universe and knowing other worlds, without caring about having children to continue the legacy of Couteau Family. One day, she met a man known as Myouri, a innocent and naive man just like her and fell in love with him. With him, she had a daughter named Rinslet Walker Couteau, a girl who would later continue the legacy of Couteau Family that was supposed to have died more than 5 billion years ago. ''Members 1st Generation *George Couteau'' *''Michael Couteau'' *''Katalina Couteau'' ''2nd Generation *???'' *''???'' *''???'' *''???'' ''3rd Generation *???'' *''???'' *''???'' *''???'' ''4th Generation *???'' *''???'' *''???'' *''???'' ''5th Generation *Megami Couteau'' *''Aurozia Couteau'' *''Basara Couteau'' *''Sona Couteau'' ''6th Generation *Joseph Couteau'' *''Aquiles Couteau'' *''Sephira Couteau'' *''Grundy Couteau'' ''7th Generation *Haruko Couteau'' *''Iruka Couteau'' **''Eugen "Couteau" Katsuragi'' ***''Vira Hermes "Couteau"'' **''Katarina Couteau'' ***''La Folia Rihavein "Couteau"'' *''Akrak Couteau'' *''Gira Couteau'' *''Jack Couteau'' *''Gabriel Couteau'' *''Roman Couteau'' *''Jaycob Couteau'' *''Trace Couteau'' ''8th Generation *Imperia Deamonne "Couteau"'' *''Katarina Couteau'' *''Vira Hermes'' ''9th Generation *Katarina Couteau'' **''Rinslet Walker Couteau'' *''Myouri Couteau'' ''Symbol Couteau Trading Company 28logo14.jpg Couteau Family ''' 528ea90b164cd_thumb900.jpg '' Family Theme Trivia''' *The Couteau family seemed to be a warmonger family during the birth of the 4th Generation as they abandoned their old habits of transporting fruits and resources. Instead, they choose weapons as they noticed mankind was getting more united, forming a civilization between countries. This caused the family to encourage civil wars that killed millions through history. **As such, it's implied Akrak Couteau inherited this trace from the 4th Generations who were mostly composed of warmongers and perverted maniacs. *Their name "Couteau" literally comes from "knife" in French, meaning they were suppose to be a family of warriors in the Italian Wars and not businessmen. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Heroes Category:Groups Category:Organization Category:Factions in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:CIS Productions Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Families Category:OCs Category:LOTM: A Draw of Kings Category:Couteau Family